A New Addition to the Group
by Jo-finku
Summary: Goku and OOC. While travelling to a village one day, the Sanzo party find a girl halfdead near the road...
1. Chapter 1

SR: Hello! I'm really excited; this is my first Saiyuki fic. Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I neverwill.

WARNING: Characters MAY be OOC—don't kill me. :3

Accident

The Sanzo party were in the jeep, driving down an abandoned street; Goujo and Goku yelling at each other. "It's not fair that you're always hogging the back seat!" yelled Goku, poking Goujo's head. "Shut up, monkey! If you didn't eat so much, we could both sit back here in peace, you little ingrate."

A shot was fired in the air. "If you two don't shut up back there, I'll shoot you both in the head," growled Sanzo, aiming the gun at Goujo and then at Goku. "Jeez, man, we're sorry," replied Goujo, "We'll shut up now." Goku and Goujo glared at each other.

Sanzo returned to his seat, now looking at Hakkai. "How much farther, Hakkai?" He peered through the trees, knowing that the inn was still a few miles ahead. "Well, the map indicates that the village is about 3 or 4 miles away, so we'll get there in about an hour or so," he said, returning his eyes to the dirt road. Sanzo nodded, laying his head against the seat.

It happened quickly; Hakkai gave made a sharp turn, in which Sanzo fell out of the jeep. Goujo ended up upside down, and Goku was halfway out of the jeep. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, HAKKAI?" Goujo yelled, looking around. "Is everyone alright?" Hakkai said, making sure that both Sanzo and Goku were OK. "Were both alright," motioned Sanzo, pointing to Goku, who began to stir. "What happened back there?" asked Goujo, looking at Hakkai intently. "Well," said Hakkai with a grin on his face, "We almost hit a girl. I saw her lying on the road, and we almost hit her. Sorry, but I didn't want her to get hurt." He bowed deeply.

"It's alright," Sanzo said. "Let's just make sure that this girl is alright." Sanzo proceeded to look around, trying to find this girl. Goujo eventually began to look for her, but to no avail. Goku sniffed the air. "It's going to rain." And Sure enough, it began to rain. "We need to get back in the jeep; Hakuru, I know you're hurt, but we aren't far off from the village. Can you please transform?" He smiled, and Hakuru nodded, transforming back into the jeep.

"Wait!" Goku yelled. "I smell blood. It's faint, but I can find it." He began to walk, following the scent with his nose. "Be careful," said Hakkai. "We don't want to get lost out here in the middle of nowhere." He nudged Gojou onto the jeep, while Sanzo went off with Goku.

"There," he said pointing into the far off distance. "The smell is coming from there. He pointed to the front of an abandoned home, where Sanzo noticed someone's hand. Sanzo pulled his gun out and began running toward the house. "Wait up!" Goku yelled, but Sanzo said, "Go back to the Jeep." He sighed and began to trudge back towards Hakkai and Gojou. Sanzo picked whatever he saw up, not noticing that something had fallen out of it.

A couple minutes later, Hakkai, Goujo, and Goku heard someone approaching. The figure emerging from the trees was Sanzo, holding a large bundle in his hands. "How fast can you get us to the village?" he asked Hakkai. "If we hurry, we can make it there in half an hour." "Make it 10 and I'll buy you all food," he said. Not asking any questions, they all got into the jeep and drove quickly towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

Arrival

They arrived at the village, and eventually arrived at the inn. Sanzo carried the bundle inside, while Hakkai went to the front desk and asked for a room. "There's only one room available, so we'll be sharing two beds." Sanzo and party went up to find their room, and settled themselves for the night. "Goku, come back in a few minutes with some food." Goku smiled hungrily, and ran back downstairs to the kitchens.

Goujo sat down, eyeing Sanzo's mysterious bundle. "Are you gonna tell us what that thing is?" he asked poking the bundle. It began to move. Goujo's eyes widened and he ran behind Goku. "Sanzo, what is that?" Sanzo placed the bundle on top of one of the beds and unwrapped it. Laying in it was a girl, badly bruised. Sanzo looked at Hakkai. "Can you heal her?" he asked, making sure the girl was still alive. "Yeah, I can," he said, placing his hands above her chest, beginning to heal her. There was complete silence. A few seconds later, they heard a sneeze come from the girl. "We have to remove her clothes," said Sanzo, "they're completely wet." Goujo sat up with a lecherous grin. "I can help with that," he said, eyeing the girls' body. Sanzo whacked him on the head with his fan.

"I know what we can do," Hakkai said. "We can just undress the top and quickly cover it with sheets." He smiled, getting the sheets from the other bed. The girl began to shake. "Let's do it quickly, or she'll get a fever," Sanzo said, helping Hakkai with the sheets. Hakkai began removing her blouse, and as soon as he was going to cover her up, Goku came in. "They didn't have much food, but I brought—"not being able to finish his sentence, Goku went bug-eyed and stared at Sanzo. "Is that why you guys sent me downstairs? So you can take advantage of girls?" Sanzo walked over to Goku, and whacked him on the head. "This is the girl we saved outside of the village. SO that she wont get sick, we are removing her clothes and covering her up, got it?" He grimaced at Goku, and went back to the bed. Hakkai had finished covering the girl's body. "I want no one to disturb her," Sanzo said, going over to the food. "We'll see how she is in the morning. We'll take turns to check up on her during the night. I go first, then Hakkai, then Goujo, then Goku." He walked over to Goujo. "If I see you trying to do something funny, I'll kill you." He walked over to the table and set the food up.

Goku wondered why Sanzo cared about this girl, but he wasn't going to bother himself with that. He would ask him later. All he cared about now was the food. "Dig in, everyone!" he yelled, and Sanzo whacked him on the head. "Quiet," he said, taking a sip of his beer. "She's sleeping." He looked back, and saw that skin color was no longer sickly, meaning that she was getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

After eating their meal, Sanzo went over to the girl and sat next to her, making sure that she was okay and that her temperature didn't raise above the normal. "I'm tired," yawned Goku, stretching. "I'm taking the bed," muttered Goujo, jumping on the bed and instantly falling asleep. "I guess I'll take the floor," whispered Hakkai. "I guess that leaves me with the window," said Goku, placing a sheet on top of the windowsill.

A few hours later, Sanzo woke up Hakkai to check on the girl, and Sanzo took his place on the floor. "This will be the first and last time I sleep on the floor, Goujo." He fell asleep. Hakkai then switched Goujo, and then Goujo switched with Goku.

Goku sat next to the girl; he was told to make sure that she wasn't getting a fever, but he was afraid to touch the girl. He thought that if he touched her while she was sleeping, he would be just like Goujo. "I'll just check her forehead then," he said, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "She's not burning up," he said, beginning to blush. He looked at her face, and it looked vaguely familiar. "Where have I seen you before?" he whispered to himself. He tried to think back, but he was too tired to remember.

He began to doze off a little, but was brought back to his senses by a cough. He thought that one of the other guys had coughed, until her saw the girl beginning to move. "Oh shit," he said, observing the girl. "W-where am I?" he heard the girl say, and not knowing what to do, he remained quiet. He saw her open her eyes, and look at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" she asked him, but he was to shocked to answer her. All he could think of was that he had seen her somewhere and that she was so cute. She began to cry, "What happened to me? Where am I?" Goku finally found his voice. "We found you lying on the ground right outside the village. We brought you here and made sure you weren't harmed." He looked at her, and she nodded.

"I don't know what happened...all I remember was that demons had attacked my home and--" she didn't finish talking; she began screaming at the top of her lungs and crying all the while. This of course woke up the other three, and they all stood up immediately and noticed that the girl was awake. Sanzo walked over to the girl and calmed her down.

"You're safe," he said, "Goujo, get her something to eat." He went over to Goku. "Take care of her." He nodded to the girl, and left the room. "Where's he going?" asked Goku to Hakkai. "He said that as soon as she wakes up, he has to go check on something. He said he would be back by midday. He said ask no questions. I'm going to a shop were they sell herbs. I'll make you some good tea young lady." And with that, he left the room. It was now Goku and the girl, alone, in a room, together.

"Where are my clothes" she hesitated "Goku?" He looked at her and blushed, and went over to where Hakkai placed her clothes to dry. He passed them to her and quickly turned around. He heard her stand up, and shift around. "You can turn around now," she said to him, "I'm dressed." He nodded and turned around. Blushing still, he asked her what her name was. "It's Lilian," she said, smiling. "Well, Lilian, I know that it's hard for you to remember what happened, but you said your home was attacked by demons?" She nodded. "All I can remember is that demons came to my home and...and...killed my parents." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Then they hit me and thinking I was dead, they left me there, in front of my home." She looked up at Goku, and smiled at him. "I am forever in your debt, Goku." She got up and walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she hugged him, and began to cry again. "I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't found me." They heard the door. Goujo then walked in with bags of food.

"Goku, Goku, Goku, you little rascal." He walked over to Lilian. "Did he do anything bad to you, 'cause if he did, I'll hurt him for you." Lilian shook her head. "No, he didn't... he was most courteous," smiling at him. "By the way, I didn't catch your name, hun." She smiled and told him her name. "Lilian, eh? That's a sexy name." Goku then whispered something in her ear and she giggled. She looked at Goujo and nodded. "What did he tell you?" he said, passing them the bags of food.

"Nothing," Goku said. "May I?" Lilian asked, taking a bag of chips from the bag. "Sure, eat to your hearts content. Just make sure monkey doesn't eat up all the food." Giggling, she nodded. "I'm going back out to the bar if you need me." He then left the room. "I really like these, what are they?" she asked Goku, pointing at the bag. "They're chips, they come in all flavors." he said, eating a rice ball. "Really?" she took a chip and fed it to Goku. "Like these?" she asked. "Yeah," he said, "those are my favorite."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

The two of them spent hours and hours talking, and also wondering why Hakkai hadn't returned from his trip to the herb shop.

"You think something happened to Hakkai?" Lilian said, taking a sip of her juice. "Even if something did, Hakuru's with him, and he'll call if something happened." Goku said, looking out the window. "Can I ask you a question, Goku?" She looked at him. "Yeah, shoot." He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Is it alright if I come along with you guys on your journey? I mean I'm not a really excellent fighter, but I can be useful... can I?" She looked at him as if she were to cry. "Well, my answer is definitely yes... but I don't know how the others are gonna respond." She nodded, and they quickly changed the subject. They started talking about food again.

"Thank you very much," said Hakkai to the shopkeeper. He left the shop, walking back to the inn. "Jeez, that was a long line just to buy herbs...good thing I bought all the necessary ones for the trip too." He smiled at himself as he walked back. He kept walking until he noticed some guy beating up another one. "Goujo... drunk again?" He walked up to the redheaded water demon and dragged him out of the bar. "Wha—?" was all that Goujo mustered to say. "Let's get back to the inn, they might be worried about us... I just hope Sanzo's alright." He looked back, as if Sanzo was walking right behind them...but no one was there.

Sanzo walked further to where they had found the girl. "She said she was attacked by demons, but which ones?" He examined the entire house, searching for anything that might help him figure out who it was. He noticed a broken earring on the ground, which he quickly picked up and pocketed. He looked around once again, and walked out of the house. He didn't know why he had the urge to help this girl, but he felt he had to.

Back at the inn, Goku and Lilian were getting hungry.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and find something to eat, whaddaya say?" He looked over at her, and she shook her head. Stomach grumbling, she told them that they should wait for the others. "Too bad we can't eat these snacks," he said, eyeing the box of riceballs hungrily. He reached for it, but Lilian smacked him hard on the hand. "Those are for the trip," she said giggling. She blushed and blurted out "sorry for smacking you." she bowed so deep to him, her head was practically on his lap. He blushed and almost began to choke on his own air supply when Hakkai and a very drunk Goujo walked in on them. Hakkai just stared at the scene before him. Lilian's head was on his lap, and Goku was grabbing her shoulders, blushing.

"Well, seems to me you've become more acquainted." He laughed at them, and Lilian just sat up blushing. She then yipped and ran to the bathroom. "It's not what you think, Hakkai," said Goku, trying to prop up drunk Goujo to a pillow. "Alright, alright, it's just it looked so wrong." He smiled at Goku. "It's too long to explain," he said grinning at the bathroom door. "Sanzo's coming back soon, so we'll wait t'ill he gets here, then we can eat. Tomorrow we're leaving early, so we need to get a good nights rest." He poked Goujo to make sure he was alive. "At least he won some money before getting in that brawl," he said chuckling. Hakkai and Goujo sat at the table, waiting for Sanzo. Goku found a pair of chopsticks and started to click them together. "Food..." he grumbled.

Lilian sat on the floor of the bathroom and stared at the wall. "What's wrong with me," she asked, looking up at the ceiling. "I've only known him for a day, and I'm feeling all weird inside. She blushed even harder at the thought, and exited the bathroom. She sat down at the table and stared down at the floor. It was quiet. The only thing that broke the silence was Lilian's and Goku's stomachs grumbling, one after the other.

After hat seemed like forever, Sanzo walked in, as though he was away for mere minutes. He then noticed Lilian, and looked at her. "I went back to where we found you to figure out who did this to you and your family. All I could find was this earring and this necklace." He remembered exiting the house, and he looked down to where he had rescued the girl. He noticed another piece of jewelry, except it was a bright necklace. He noticed that imprinted on the back were the letters L/G, but he would find out what that was later.

Lilian stood up and walked over to Sanzo, in a split second, she was hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much for saving me! I owe you everything. How can I repay you?" She let go of him, and looked up at his face. "You don't need to thank me," he said, turning a light shade of pink. He looked around the room. "C'mon, let's eat."

After an hour of talking and getting acquainted with Lilian, of eating and drinking, and especially getting drunk, Lilian went up to Sanzo, "Sanzo, I have a question that I have to ask you." He looked down at her and nodded. "Is it alright if I can accompany you on your journey? Please?" The same sad face she had when she asked Goku came about her now. He looked around and nodded. "I'm sure no one will mind, I already see that Goku is pleased with it." Lilian turned around and saw Goku with the happiest face ever. She blushed and bowed once again to Sanzo. "Thank you so much!" Goujo, besides being piss drunk went over to her and said in a very lecherous voice "Welcome to the team, beautiful." He received a whack on the head by Sanzo. Hakkai went over to her and smiled at her. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just very... uh, excited when he's drunk. Hope you don't mind. She looked around and shook her head. "I don't mind anything, I don't want anyone here to change just because there's a girl in the room." She giggled, and walked over to where Goku was sitting, eating, yet again.

It then dawned on all of them. Of course they knew she was a girl, but they hadn't realized how different it was going to be with a girl in the group. What about bathrooms? Or rooms? Worst of all, bathing. How where they going to handle this? And Goujo? He's already a sick ass pervert... how's he not going to harass this girl?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

It was morning. Unfortunately, no one got a bit of sleep. Goujo and Goku had to share a bed, Sanzo gave the other to Lilian, but she refused, and slept on the windowsill. He then slept on the other bed, while Hakkai slept on the floor. Well, Lilian and Goku were the only one's that got sleep. Goku snored loudly, and Lilian was a deep sleeper, so they slept on, while Sanzo thought of ways to shut him up. However, it was futile.

Everyone, except Goku and Lilian, woke up grumpy. Even Hakkai. They packed their things, and got in the Jeep. Now that Lilian was on board, they had to squeeze into the backseat. But Lilian was slim, and half of her was on top of Goku's lap. He didn't realize until the road got bumpy. They blushed the entire way, not being able to say anything. By the time they got to the next town, Goku and Lilian were the color of bloody beets.

"I'm so glad we're here," she said abruptly, and Goku nodded. Then something weird happened. They both looked at Sanzo, rubbed their stomachs and said, "Sanzo, I'm hungry...can we get something to eat?" Everyone looked at the two of them, and sighed. It was like having two Goku's... except one had boobs. Goujo, realizing this, gawked at them. "Oh jeez," he said, beginning to walk to a tavern. "I'll see you guys later." Hakkai waved at them and said goodbye. "I'll stay with him, and make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself again." He walked in the same direction as Goujo, and they went into the tavern. "Guess that leaves me with you guys," he said, taking out a credit card from his pocket. "Let's go eat,"

After eating, they all went and got two rooms at the inn. "I'm getting a room all to myself? That's not fair. Please, let me share with someone else." Her eyes caught Goku's and they both blushed. "Fine, you'll room with Goku then. I don't trust Goujo, and Hakkai doesn't snore." He pointed out where their room was, and he went into his.

They arrived at the room, and Goku went straight to the bathroom. Lilian put her bag down. "Damn. I forgot to ask Sanzo for some money. I needed to buy some... err...necessities." She looked in her bag to see what she was missing. Goku had gone to the bathroom, and when he came back out he heard Lilian muttering "Panties..." He looked at her and she turned around. "I don't have any panties," she muttered, closed her bag. "I only have the pair I'm wearing." She blushed even harder because she though she was talking to herself, until she saw Goku standing in front of her. "Sorry, I thought you were still in the bathroom. I need to ask Sanzo for money...I need to buy some things." He looked at her. "I'll come with."

They both walked over to the room where Sanzo was in and knocked on the door. They heard a mutter, meaning they could go in. Lilian then explained her problem. "Fine," he said, handing her the golden card. "Just buy what you need." He nodded towards Goku. "Go with her, we don't want whatever attacked her family to come back and try to hurt her." They both left the room and left the inn.

They found a ladies store that sold, well, ladies things. Afraid of what might be inside, Goku stayed behind. "I don't want to be alone in there, Goku." She smiled at him, and he gave up. He was so afraid of what was in there.

They walked around, while she picked up a few things, like panties, bras, and the like. The whole time, women shoppers stared at Goku and Lilian, wondering why the heck he was in this shop. Then it happened. "Goku, can you pay for this while I go try this on?" She pointed to an outfit. "Sh-sure" was all that he could muster. He walked for what it seemed hours, and it was very embarrassing when the lady looked at him, and then at the clothes. "Are these for you, sir?" she asked. He blurted out "THEY ARE FOR MY GIRLFRIEND!" he stared back at her, grabbed the card and the bag, and ran back to where Lilian was. She walked out of the dressing room, wearing a tank top and a skirt. He looked at her, and if it were possible, turned even redder. They paid for the outfit, and left the store, walking back to the inn.

Back at their room, Goku sat down and started eating a riceball Lilian bought him outside in the street. "I'm going to take a bath, ok?" She looked at him, grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom. She undressed and went into the shower. While bathing, she heard a noise. "Goku... is that you?" However, Goku was dead sleep on his bed. She heard the window open. "Goku, stop kidding around...is that you?" She stuck her head out and saw that it was Goku... in front of her.

He looked angry. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the floor, sniffing her neck and feeling her stomach. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. All she could do was cry.

Goku woke up from his sleep, and saw that water was seeping through the bathroom door. "What's that?" He then smelled blood and screamed Sanzo's name. He came running in, gun in hand. Goku broke the door down, and looked inside. It was like a bad dream... he saw himself on top of a very naked Lilian, scratching her stomach as if he were looking for something. Sanzo aimed for Goku's head and shot. After the smoke cleared, they saw a mahjong piece on Lilian's body. It read 'SEEKER'. When realizing that Lilian was naked, Goku ran and got a towel and covered her. She opened her eyes and screamed. "Get off of me!" She covered herself and ran behind Sanzo. Goku looked sad. "That wasn't me...you know I'd never hurt you."

Even though Lilian believed that the Goku that attacked her wasn't the one that she knew, she still couldn't get the image of him hurting her.

They were camped out under the stars for the third time this month. Lilian was already used to it... she didn't mind sleeping on the ground. 'It's been a month already," she said, remembering. She sat up and crawled over to Sanzo. "Sanzo, eh, Sanzo...". He turned over and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, looking at her. "Remember that night when you told me that you found an earring and a necklace? Can I see them?" she whispered, making sure she woke no one up. He nodded and took an envelope out of his pocket. He passed it to her. She took out the earring and looked at it. "One of the demons had this earring on," she said, putting it back in the envelope. She looked at the necklace next.

My mother said that my grandmother left this for me when she died; She said that on my 18th birthday, I was supposed to wear it. My birthday isn't for another two weeks though. "I'm keeping it here, if that's ok." She put the necklace in her skirt pocket and kissed Sanzo on the cheek. "Thanks, Sanzo." She went back to her sleeping bag. She turned over and leaned on Goku's back. In order to protect her, he slept next to her. She though it was cute.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

She couldn't get any sleep...she was so tired, yet sleep never came; She sat up and looked at Goku. "He can sleep through anything." Realizing she was staring at him for too long, she got up, and walked around the campsite. She then leaned on a great oak tree and sighed. "I need sleep." She yawned and almost dozed off, when she saw a light emerging from the distance. She paced towards it, her heart racing... she felt as if she knew what to expect.

She saw a woman in great white sitting on a boulder. "My child, soon, very soon, you will find your fate. When the time comes, all will be shown to you, and your true destiny will begin." She walked over to Lilian and kissed her forehead. As soon as she did this, Lilian's hip area began to glow. "Sleep well, my dear child, for in time, you will be wishing that you could sleep like this." In a few seconds, her eyes closed, and she slept, until Hakkai woke her up.

"It's time to go, you can go wash up before we set out." He smiled her and passed her bag to her, and walked back to the jeep. "What happened last night?" she asked herself. "All I can remember is that a woman told me to treasure the sleep that I just received...what the heck was that about?"

As she bathed, she noticed that she had a mark on the front of her hipbone. It looked like a weird 's' and it had little markings across and around it. Then she remembered when the fake Goku had assaulted her...

_"Where is it, bitch! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING IT!" _

He had rubbed her stomach, as if trying to see through it...

She gasped as she rushed to put her clothes on. She had to tell them about this... whatever the demons were after is in her.

She ran towards the group, and went directly to Sanzo. "Sanzo! I know what they want! It's in me!" she cried frantically. "W-what? What's in you?" Not being able to explain, she tore off her skirt, revealing the strange tattoo that was on her hipbone. She pointed to it. "The demons came into my home and ransacked it. They were muttering something about a sign or something. When the fake Goku attacked me, he was searching for a marking on my stomach. Last night, I had a dream of a woman who told me to treasure sleep or something, and then this appeared." Out of breath, she pointed to the marking.

Sanzo looked at it, and then called Hakkai. "Can you tell what this is?" he asked him, and Hakkai shook his head. "It can't be..." he muttered, as he observed the strange marking on her. He straightened up. "That's the marking of----"

All they heard was trembling. Goku sniffed the air. "Demons" he grumbled. He took out his nyoh-bo and readied himself. Sanzo looked at Lilian. "Stay back." She nodded, and went back to Hakuru.

"_We're just here for the girl, that's all," _one of them growled. They ran toward Lilian, but Goujo and Goku repelled their attack. Sanzo was about to release his scroll, when one demon ran past them. In a matter of seconds the demon ran his entire arm through Lilian's stomach. She fell onto the ground. The demon yelled. "_Where the fuck is it! It was supposed to fall out!_" He ran back towards the others.

Goku yelled. Out of nowhere, his coronet broke in the process. "Holy shit," said Goujo, who walked over to Sanzo. They all exchanged glances, and before they knew it, demon Goku ran toward the demons and slashed them all at once with a single swipe of his hand. Just like that, the demons were all gone. However, demon Goku didn't. He ran toward Lilian and howled. Sensing that she was still alive, Goku laid her down and growled at Hakkai. Hakkai came over and began to heal Lilian. He went over to Sanzo, and fell into his arms. He had passed out, and had returned to normal. He placed Goku down on the ground.

(( A/N: The Merciful Goddess doesn't even come down anymore, she just sends the coronet down and places it on his head. ))

Lilian opened her eyes, and noticed that everyone was surrounding her. "Wha-What happened?" She sat up, and noticed that Goku was lying on the ground. She stood up and ran over to him, and knelt down beside him. "Goku?" She shook him softly, trying to wake him up. "Goku, please wake up, please?" she looked over to Sanzo. "What happened?"

"After you got hurt, he went uh, berserk. He killed all the demons, then passed out before you came to." Hakkai said. No one ever explained about demon power limiters, and especially of Goku's knack to go crazy when his breaks.

"Just explain later," she said, returning to Goku's side. She looked at his face, beginning to cry. Goku risked himself to kill the demons for her. A smile escaped her lips. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goujo just stared, wondering why the heck she was smiling. They just looked at each other.

After what seemed an eternity, Goku's eyes began to flutter, and then open completely. "Lilian!" He yelled looking around. "I'm here Goku, I'm here," she said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. He smiled at her. 'You're okay..." he said, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a big hug. A split second later, his lips were on hers. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goujo quickly turned around. Well, it took Goujo a whack on the head to turn around.

"His lips are so soft," she thought as he kissed her. "Wait! He's kissing me! And they're here!" A mental image of Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goujo snickering came into mind. She giggled, and Goku broke the kiss. "What?" he asked, blushing. "Nothing," she said, as she helped him up.

"Can we turn around now?" asked Sanzo, in an annoyed voice. "Yeah," Goku said, face still red. They all turned around, and noticed the two of them, blushing redder than Goujo's hair. Hakkai cleared his throat. "We should get going," he said, and Hakuru transformed into the jeep. They all got in.

"By the way Lilian," Goujo said, "Where's the bottom half of ya?" He smirked sexily and pointed downwards. She then realized that she never put her skirt back on and she yipped. Blushing, she got her skirt from her bag and put it on, hitting Goku on the hip in the process. He was still flaming red, looking down. Lilian avoided his gaze and looked to her left, into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

After about two hours, they reached the next pit stop on their journey. First thing they did was find a room. After being harassed by Goku and Lilian to go eat, Sanzo gave in and everyone went to eat. Upon reaching the place, Goku and Lilian ran towards a free table, and eyed the kitchens hungrily. "Jeez," muttered Sanzo, as he seated himself. After a few minutes Hakkai and Goujo sat at the table. "He wanted a pre-dinner drink, but I told him no," said Hakkai, laughing. However, when Hakkai and Goujo sat down, they chose the seats that would make Lilian and Goku face each other, as they ate.

The waiter approached the table. "What'll be?" he asked, staring at Goku drool. Sanzo quickly covered Goku's mouth, while Hakkai covered Lilian's. They had learned the hard way that when asked for a food order, Goku and Lilian scream at the top of their lungs what they wanted, but tonight was different. They just sat there, hungry, not staring at one another. Goujo noticed them and kicked Goku under the table. Sanzo and Hakkai let their hands go, and they ordered the meal while Goujo snickered at Goku and Lilian.

Almost miraculously, Lilian and Goku ate in silence. Sanzo, Hakkai and Goujo just stared. They were afraid of them. Goku never ate in silence.

After dinner, the gang walked back to the inn. They went upstairs to their room. Unfortunately they could manage to get only one. Sanzo walked in along with Goujo and Hakkai. As soon, as Lilian went to walk in, Goku closed the door and pulled her to the side. "I need to talk to you," he said urgently. She nodded, and he rushed her to the corner of the hallway, where they were a bit hidden. Lucky for them, there was a bench. They both sat down, and he immediately began to talk to her.

He explained about what happened, what limiters are, and why his keeps on breaking.

"So you see," he continued, "when someone I care for a lot gets hurt, my limiter breaks, and I take on my demon characteristics. Then I usually pass out." He looked at her, hoping that she understood where he was getting at. "So, when you feel intense anger over someone you care about getting hurt, it breaks." He nodded. "...So you really care about me Goku?"

In his mind, a great big "YES!" appeared. He cleared his throat and said, "I really, really care about you. I care so much that it might be, well, uh love." He looked down and turned red again. Hearing this, she nudged closer to him. "I care a lot about you too Goku. And I... I feel the same way. I was too embarrassed to say anything to you earlier, that's why I was so quiet." Goku nodded, and said he felt that way too. More comfortable with himself, he boldly asked,"Can I kiss you, Lilian?" She giggled, and he felt ashamed. "You don't have to ask," she said, bringing her face closer to his. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. After a few seconds, it became a full-blown makeout session, right near the stairway.

"I'm going downstairs to the bar," said Goujo, stretching. "Who wants to come?" Sanzo was then again forced, and they all went downstairs. They walked down the hallway and heard giggling sounds. "Weren't Goku and Lilian out here a second ago?" asked Hakkai, as they walked toward the stairway. Upon reaching the stairway, the turned and saw who was making the giggling sounds. Right there were Goku and Lilian making out, and they didn't seem to notice the people passing by. The three of them blushed and went downstairs to the bar, laughing all the while.

Eventually running out of breath, Goku and Lilian stopped kissing. Lilian looked at Goku, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, we're like together now, right?" Lilian asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah," Goku said. They both got up, and held hands, walking over to the room. The door was locked. "Weren't they here?" Lilian said. "Maybe they went to the bar or something. Then it dawned on them. "If they went to the bar, and there's only one staircase downstairs, they must have" Goku gaped, "seen us." They both blushed, but laughed it off. "They would of found out sooner or later," Lilian said, as they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"Seems to me like she's adapting quickly," the Merciful Goddess said, looking in a crystal ball that showed Goku and Lilian together. "Soon," she said, "her destiny will bloom, and she will have to see what she has to become. The great-----"

Her servant walked in, cutting her off. "One the heads sent this for you." He gave her a scroll and bowed to the exit. She unrolled it, reading it:

_Goddess of Mercifulness:_

_Why do you see this girl's life as if it were the one you wanted to lead? Are you jealous?_

_Are you jealous of how quickly she found love, while you're ragged self never found one?_

_Or maybe it's the fact you are neither man nor woman?_

_I know your secret, and her secret as well._

_Know this well..._

_She will be mine._

She called back the servant, and he explained that the letter came to her, but was given to the Heads instead. "Did they read this?" she asked, and he shook his head. He walked back out, and left her there to contemplate. "Who is this person?" she asked, as she sat on her throne to think. "Well, whoever it is will make their appearance soon enough."

"The day is soon approaching..." she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

Lilian and Goku eventually found the three of them, getting wasted at the bar. "Having fun?" asked Lilian. "Not as much as you did," replied a very drunk Goujo. "I'll sex you up for some beer... heheheheheh" WHACK! Sanzo managed to gather enough energy to whack Goujo on the head. However, Hakkai looked as though he wasn't drinking. "Did you drink at all, Hakkai?" asked Goku, and Hakkai nodded. "I drank more than the both of them combined." No wonder he was so good at poker, thought Goku. He can keep his cool even when he's piss drunk.

"We came down so that we could get the key to the room...I want to take a shower before I go to sleep." Lilian told Hakkai, and he nodded. He passed her the key and resumed drinking. A very drunk Sanzo stood up and went over to Lilian. "Lock the door when you bathe, and sleep with your legs locked." He laughed at Goku and went over to the bartender to bring another round of drinks. Goujo then muttered something about sexy fishes, or something. "Let's go," Goku said, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Sanzo didn't trade his Scroll of Heaven for a beer.

Reaching the room, Lilian picked her spot on where to sleep on. "I guess I'll take this bed...they'll be too drunk to notice where they'll sleep tonight." Goku laughed. "Before you take a shower, can I ask you some questions?" He smiled at her. A bit confused, she nodded. He spoke very fast.

"What's you're favorite color?

"Green"

"Favorite food?"

"Riceballs"

"Favorite season?"

"Winter"

"Taking a shower now?"

"Yeah"

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah"

She blushed, and covered her mouth. "I meant no, of course." He looked at her and laughed. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight." He scoffed at her, and began laughing again. She kissed him quickly and went into the bathroom, but didn't close her door. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked in a seductive voice, unbuttoning her shirt until it showed a little of her bra. Goku blushed, and went towards the door. Right when he was about to put one foot in, she slammed the door shut. "Not yet, pervert!" She mused, laughing at a very irritated Goku. He smirked and yelled, "I wasn't going in anyways!" He cursed mentally. "Damn, so close. But she said 'Not yet'!" He sat on the bed she called hers, and thought about bathing with her. "I'm such a horny pervert," he whispered. "I HEARD THAT!" came from the bathroom. He muttered something, and took off his shirt. It's too hot, he said, and went to sleep on her bed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Lilian saw a very cute (and half-naked) Goku sleeping on her bed. She didn't feel like wearing her clothes to sleep again, so she decided to go to sleep with only her bra and panties on. "I'm going to regret this," she said.

The weather at this time was unusually hot, so sleeping half-naked wasn't illegal. However, it did come with consequences. She placed her opened bag in front of the bed and walked over to the side of the bed.

She got on the plush bed, and pulled the covers around Goku and herself. She snuggled against Goku's chest, and he wrapped one arm around her waist subconsciously. If someone were to walk in on this seen, it would look like Goku and Lilian had plenty of fun while the others were away.

It was 1AM. The three drunkards decided to finally go to sleep, and went upstairs. When they went inside the room, they noticed that the lights were turned off. He crept in, and walked over to the beds. "Wait, if Goku's there, then where's Lilian?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai then pointed to the other side. "They seem to be in the same bed, half—erm—naked." He then pointed to a pair of panties on the floor, right next to Goku's shirt. He walked over to his cot and went to sleep. "I have a plan," said Sanzo, and before they all went to sleep.

It was noon. Lilian and Goku woke up at the same time and looked at each other. "... Goku?" "...Lilian?" Then they looked up. In front of them, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goujo were staring at them. They looked angry, but Sanzo looked the angriest. Goujo just looked sad. "What happened here last night?" he asked, and Lilian looked over to Goku, noticing that the sheets went up to his hips, and that he was naked above them. She looked down and saw that her bra wasn't on her. She covered herself. "It's not what you think," she said, "h-heh." Goku looked at them and nodded.

"It was hot, so I took off my shirt, and I fell asleep by mistake on her bed." Goku said. Lilian nodded. "I fell asleep instantly, and since it was hot, I stayed like this. My bra must've come off while I was sleeping." She blushed, and covered herself some more. What made things worse, is that a maid came in and saw two half-naked teenagers, and three grown men with hangovers. She went bug-eyed and left the room, quickly.

After a lot of explanation, and forecasts of weather, they all checked out and went over to the shops for supplies. They then got into the jeep, and headed off. Goku and Lilian smiled all the way there. At least they had gotten some good sleep. Every ten seconds Sanzo would look to Goku and mutter something about hormones. "You have to believe us," said Lilian. "Nothing happened. We swear it on... on...BBQ chips." She and Goku nodded. Sanzo then believed them. They would never swear on food unless it was the truth. However, it was somewhat of a lie. Before they had gotten to the room, Goku and Lilian began another heated make out session, then faked sleep when they got in. They both snickered to themselves, holding hands in the jeep.

Goujo looked at Lilian and motioned the words "You could have had me..." with his mouth. She quickly turned her head and looked in the other direction. While looking through the trees, she swore she saw someone. Must be my head, she thought.

Little did she know.

(A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I've been kinda busy. bows)


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

Hours and hours passed on. They had gone through all the games they could think of. They were so bored that they even invented a few of their own.

"How long do we have to go, Hakkai?" Lilian said yawning, snuggling close to Goku and laying her head on his shoulder. Sanzo looked at the map. "We have at least half a mile left. If we hurry, we could make it to the village before sunset. He looked over to his side, seeing the sun turning a reddish color. He felt something funny in his stomach, but he thought it was just hunger.

After another half mile, they reached the village. They quickly washed up and ate that night like animals. Then they passed out like animals. However, one of them couldn't sleep. They sat at the windowsill and looked out their window until sunrise.

They all woke up at around 1PM, and when they did, they noticed that Lilian was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Goku, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe she got hungry or something. I'll go look for her." He went straight to the bathroom, and after a few minutes he came back out and left the room.

He walked around the first floor of the inn, and looked everywhere for her. He eventually found her sitting near the inn's steps, and he went at sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, noting that she seemed at bit...moody. She looked over at him and half-smiled. "Well, it's a bit complicated, but I'm just a little depressed, that's all." She looked down and he saw that she looked like she was about to cry.

She leaned against his chest. "It's just that, well, my birthday's in two days, and I, well..." she began muttering into his chest, and he couldn't understand her. All he heard were something about a party or something. "What?"

"Well, this is the first birthday I'm going to spend, without a family." She wiped her eyes. He picked her chin up and helped her up. "You won't be alone," he said smiling. "I kept thinking about it so much, that I ended up not getting any sleep." They walked back inside, and met the others.

"Let's get something to eat and then we're off again," Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette. They walked outside again, and before they made it to the restaurant, they heard a scream. A giant demon that resembled a bumpy fish came stomping in, killing a few villagers in its wake.

He marched over to where they were, and he removed a scroll out of its belly. Before any of them could fight it, the scroll glowed brightly, and they were all incased in a giant see-through coffin. All of them but Lilian. She gaped as the demon whacked at her with its fishy claws and she fell backward.

"LILIAN!" Goku yelled. He kicked at the walls, but nothing happened. Sanzo then tried shooting at the walls, but it only made the bullet ricochet and hit the ground. "Remind me not to do that again," he said. They all tried yelling at Lilian, but she was busy running for her life. "I don't think she can see or hear us," Hakkai stated. He looked terrified, but Goku looked even worse. Goujo was afraid that Goku would go crazy again, but before they could speak, the demon began to scream at Lilian.

_"It's over, little girl! Don't run from the one who killed your parents! They were oh so tasty, the lot of them; your mother was so sweet to the last bite. I wanted to eat you too, but I smelled your new friends approaching, and I fled. But know I've found you, and now I WILL EAT YOU!" _He tried to swipe at her, but she kept running.

_"Mmmmm...they were so yummy. I wish your family were bigger, so I could eat all of them! That little whore mother of yours, she was the best...mwhahahahahahah."_

Lilian had had enough. She felt butterflies attacking her stomach, and before she realized it, she was holding Goku's nyoh-bo in her hand. She lifted it up in the air and swiped it toward the demon. In a matter of seconds, the demon was sliced in half.

It felt as though she was watching herself in slow motion, and being herself at the same time. Goku looked over at the rest of the group and they all had the same mixed expression: confusion, and fear. They felt dark energy, and it was being emitted from Lilian.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, quietly thinking how sexy she looked at the moment. There was a bright flash of light and the coffin disintegrated. A bright light then emitted from Lilian's mid-section.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice. They looked around, but didn't see who said it. "NOT YET! RETAIN YOURSELF!" Lightning struck, a bird flew, a lot of crap shone in the sky, and then everything was covered in smoke.

Lilian woke up in a comfy bed. "What...happened?" she asked, looking around the room. She barely remembered what happened, but seeing the faces on all of them, she knew that it wasn't good. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked around, noticing that her hands were bandaged. She didn't feel any pain there, so she began to remove them.

They all just stared at her, thinking of the best way to explain what had happened.

She looked at her hands, and noticed light scratches on her fingers. Confused, she looked up to all of them, searching for an answer. The only thing she remembered was the strong smell of blood.

"Did I hurt someone?" She looked at Sanzo's blank face, and she then reached out for him. Before she could grab a hold onto him, he stepped back. She then noticed even more bandages around her waist, and she peeked through them. She noticed a huge gash around her hipbone, and tried to remember what happened... but nothing came.

"Tell me what happened! Why are you guys so quiet?" She said, beginning to cry. "Tell me, please..." She covered her face with her hands.

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just that, we can't tell you. We're not allowed." She heard Goku say. He hugged her and whispered, "I'm here for you...". He then kissed her and sat by her bed. Goujo muttered something about her being too sexy and needing a drink, so he dragged Hakkai out of the room and to the nearest bar. Sanzo lit a cigarette and sat by the window. Looking out of the window, he said "Tomorrow." She understood that whatever she needed to know would be said to her tomorrow. Her 18th birthday. She whispered 'thanks' and laid her head down. She went straight to sleep.

After about an hour, Goku woke her up so that they could eat. "How are ya feeling?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Guess that means you're feeling better, eh?" added Hakkai, bringing the food in, as well as a very drunk Goujo.

They spent the day as usual, except for the awkward silences. Lilian felt terrible inside; what was she going to find out? She felt that whatever it is was going to be bad news.

They all slept comfortably that night. Even Lilian. She only slept half as much as them. Even though something bad was probably going to happen, she was just as excited because today was her birthday.

She woke up at around 6AM to see the sunrise. Even though it was the most prettiest thing she had ever seen, she couldn't help but feeling guilty and confused. "What did I do?" she asked herself, checking under the bandages to see the gash she had seen the day before. ...It was not there. She remembered the time Sanzo had given her the necklace, so she reached into her bag and took the necklace out of the envelope. She weighed it in her hands, and put it around her neck; it was oddly warm.

She opened the window a little bit, to let the breeze in. Relaxing, she walked over to where the others were sleeping and sat in between them, watching them sleep. She felt kind of weird watching them, yet she gained peace in doing so. Goujo hen muttered something in his sleep. "Yeah, take off them panties, heh. I'll kiss your---", then he snored.

She looked at Goujo and thought of all the times he had called her sexy. Giggling, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He's a good guy after all, right?

(A/N: Hope everyone who's acutally reading likes it so far. R&R if you want :P)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki, and I never will.

She got up about an hour later and sat up, looking for her towel. She wanted to use the bathroom before any of them woke up. She turned around and faced the bathroom door and quickly took her shirt and bra off. She reached for the towel and wrapped it around herself, then began to remove her underwear. She grabbed her clothes and tiptoed lightly to the bathroom, turning on the light. She took a quick shower and quickly put fresh new clothes on. Since today was an extra special day, she decided to look it.

She walked over to the mirror and combed her hair into a nice half-ponytail, and she put a light shade of gloss on her lips. Instead of putting on her everyday outfit, she put on a soft light blue dress she had purchased a long time ago. She walked around the bathroom mirror, to inspect herself. She couldn't help but smile--even after all she's been through. "I'm so cute," she said, exiting the bathroom.

The guys were gone. It looked as if no one had stayed in the room. She walked over to her corner and noticed the rest of her stuff was missing, as well as the clothes she had in her hand. She thought she was dreaming. "Where is everyone?" she asked, walking over to the front door. Maybe it was a joke, or something.

However, when she walked out, she wasn't in the inn anymore. She was at the entrance of a palace or mansion, and everything was silver and shiny. Lilian gaped at her surroundings, and wondered if this was real. She walked down the buildings hallways, wandering. "Is anyone here?" she asked, walking over to a room. The door was open, and on each side there were two men in armor...ancient armor. They bowed to her and let her pass.

The room was dark. But when she came in a burst of light appeared and a she heard a 'SUPRISE!'. She screamed and a whole plethora of people. She felt funny, but she knew these people. She didn't know from where, but she felt like she knew them.

Lilian felt confused. "Where do I know these people from?" she thought. Everyone looked fancy, and they were all just staring at her until she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Well, are you just going to stare at us or are we going to celebrate?" It was Goujo, except he didn't look like the Goujo she knew. His hair was cut short and he was wearing the same uniform as the guard that allowed her entrance, except that Goujo's was more of a golden color. Next to Goujo was Hakkai, whose hair was much longer, with the same uniform on. Approaching them was Sanzo, whose hair was also long, except he was wearing silk robes with an insignia on it. The three of them bowed and Sanzo said, "Enjoy the party, M'lady." They walked off into the group of people, and before she could go find them, a servant came in and gave her a note. The servant quickly left, and she opened the note. It was blank. She felt her body pull her to the hallway, and when she saw no one, she ran all the way to an office. She closed and locked the door behind her, walking over to a large bookcase. She looked all over the shelf, until she found the book she was looking for. She ran her finger down the spine of the book, and stepped back. The bookcase split in two, and opened only a little bit. She walked through it, and looked back. The bookshelf was back together again. "Where am I?" she thought, knowing that this must be some secret place no one knows about.

When she turned back around, she saw the most beautiful pond surrounded by lush grass and lilies. She walked over to it, admiring the sunshine, and the crystal water. She sat by the pond, and looked down. She was shocked from what she was staring at. Her hair was longer, and she had a chain tiara on her forehead, which had the same jewel that her necklace--which she also had on-- had. While her body looked at her own reflection, she saw that she had shimmering robes on, that revealed the sides of her legs, as well as the top of her chest.

"You are so beautiful, Lilian." She turned her head and saw Goku. She felt her body get up quickly, and she ran towards him. They met in an embrace, and kissed. He whispered, "I love you so much Lilian." She heard herself saying 'I love you as well' and she kissed him again. He ran his hand down her arms and began kissing her neck...

She opened her eyes, and she saw them staring back at her. They were all blushing. "All you alright?" Sanzo asked, helping her off the floor. She nodded, realizing that she was back at the hotel room. "Wait, I was just--and, and I saw Goku, and we where in some garden thing---" the look on their faces shut her up. "You passed out when you came out of the bathroom, and we spent this whole time trying to wake you up, well until you started--" Hakkai said, looking at everyone else. "To make noises, Lilian," finished Goujo.

She looked up and tried to remembered what she saw in her weird dream. Her eyes went wide, remembering. She and Goku began to...

"I didn't say anything, though, right guys?", looking over at Goku. "It doesn't matter," grunted Sanzo. "Besides, it time for use to go have a birthday breakfast, right guys?" He smiled at Lilian and gave her a big hug. Lilian beamed---Sanzo was never the affectionate type. They all gave her hugs, especially Goujo, who was excited as hell that Lilian was finally legal. He walked over to her, in slow motion, calling her sexy. He hugged her really slow, and before he could grab anything, WHACK! Sanzo glared at him, and grabbed him by the back on his shirt. Goku walked over to her and gave her a big hug as well. He also gave her a quick kiss, while the others weren't looking (You know they were wink).

They all got their stuff and checked out of the inn, and walked over to a nearby tavern. They sat down, while Lilian and Goku harassed the waitress with their orders. "By the way," Hakkai stated, sipping his beer, "We're going to next the village after breakfast. Thanks, to Sanzo, we'll be staying at a fine hotel there." "We're going to have a party for you Lilian," said Goku, shoving eggs in his mouth.

"Really? You don't have to," she said wiping a tear from her eyes. Goujo looked at her. "But we want to, se--" WHACK!

(A/N: Due to time constraints, I'll probably nave the next chapter in a week or so. Midterms coming up. TT)


End file.
